Grilled Cheese SANDwich
by CheshireSphinx
Summary: I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK! Haha! Attention grabber! Well, what happens when Cheese from Fosters meets Sir Crocodile of One piece? One Hell of a Mess! Read about the madness in here! T for mild language.
1. To Prepare a Grilled Cheese SANDwich

This was done Out of boredom and thought of after a Foster's home for imaginary friends marathon and glancing back and for the from the TV and My One Piece wall Scroll. Takes place in the OP Universe. Credit given to Oda-Sensei for all of his characters. Credit goes to Craig McCracken for Cheese. This takes place before Luffy arrives in Arabasta, but after Miss Wednesday is discovered to be a spy. Flames aren't liked but accepted. I was planning for this to be a one shot...THAT WOULD BE TOO LONG! So it's gonna be in chapter format. So now I bring to you the random insanity that is Grilled Cheese SANDwich. Cheese: Yes-ah? CS: Not you... --;

**Grilled Cheese SANDwich**by CheshireSphinx.

**Chapter 1; to prepare a Cheese SANDwich**

**It seemingly started** like an ordinary day in Rain Diners. People sat in front of their slot machines, betting most, if not all, of their Beli and becoming either very lucky or flat broke. Others took the card route. Seeing if they played their aces right. Amidst the noise of people cheering, sobbing, and noises of the slot machines, a woman in her twenties strolled through. She wore a long furry white coat and a Purple western hat sat atop her black hair. To match the hat she wore a purple corset, same color skirt and boots. To all those who don't know, this is Miss All-Sunday, Aka Nico Robin. Her hat was low enough to hide her eyes. No emotion resided on her face. In fact she looked annoyed. She was holding the hand of something that was walking along side her. That something was pale yellow and kept asking her Questions about where they were. Robin occasionally glanced down at the odd creature but kept walking until she reached her destination. The doors to an elevator.

**Things were dark.** The only light came from a large 'fish' tank. In it, instead of fish, swam Bananawani. A large table that could seat twelve people stood nearby. A Tall dark Figure stood before the large tank. He wore a Long Furry coat that hung off of his shoulders, Camisole shoes and black pants and an orange long sleeve shirt with black stripes that went both vertically and horizontally across his torso. Smoke rose from the tip of his cigar which hung from his teeth. Here was one of the most deadly Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile. He watched The Bananawani drift about in the water before him.

"Don't worry. Feeding time is almost here. You'll get something." He replied to the apparently hungry fruit-based reptile. Just then, a bell was heard. He looked over his right shoulder to see two silhouettes emerge from the door of the elevator. He raised an eyebrow seeing that Miss All-Sunday had brought company.

"Mr. Zero, I have news for you." Said All-Sunday as she approached her boss, mysterious being still holding her hand.

"Looks like more than news." He replied in disgust.

"I'll explain in a moment. But the news I have is that the Unluckies haven't returned from Little Garden."

Sunawani raised an eyebrow. "They haven't? Hmph... They must have gotten in a scuffle with Mr. 3. I did send them to exterminate him."

"**Unlucky?"** Said the yellow being before screaming loudly. Both Mr. 0 and Miss all-Sunday gripped their heads hearing the screaming.

"—THE HELL?"

Robin quickly scooped up the Yellow thing and said "Shh. Shhhh... It's alright. Stop crying." The small creature quickly ceased then said "Nice lady." Before removing her hat and placing it on his own head.

"Mind telling me what's going on? Like explaining why you brought this... This... What is this...Yellow...Baby...whiny...THIS THING?!?!" Shouted The Shichibukai.

"He followed me on my way back from spider's café. He says his name is Cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Yes-ah?"

"No, not you." She replied before putting him down on the ground and folding her arms. Cheese looked at the tank and saw the Bananawani hovering in the water. It looked down at him in an odd way. The Bananawani had never seen anything like Cheese before.

"Oooooo!" Said cheese in awe before attempting to walk towards the tank. An arm quickly sprouted from the floor and grasped Cheese's wrist. "Nnn-aaaaah!" He whined.

"What in your right mind gave you the idea to bring this thing?" Demanded Crocodile.

"He followed me. I mean whenever I tried to get rid of him he pops up out of nowhere asking me questions about the fair and candy."

"Please, you couldn't _personally_ take care of him?"

"No sir. That would complicate things for us."

"Why?"

"Has there been any killings of children since you've become 'hero'? Let alone any abduction?"

Robin had a good point. A dead...missing child like thing found somewhere would ruin his image.

"Well, do you have any idea what to do with him?"

"Yes, unfortunately...AH!" She replied before holding up one of her hands. They glanced down at Cheese to see him sucking on the hand Robin had sprouted. Cheese then quickly spat it out of his mouth and said "This candy tastes funny." Sunawani laughed.

"Candy huh?" he quickly cleared his throat then said. "What is your plan for him?"

"You won't like it...but you could take care of him. Adopt." Crocodile's eyes widened at this. "Think. This could improve your image. If people saw you with this child, people would find a kinder, softer side of you. A side they could trust."

"A Publicity stunt?" He faced the tank again then said. "The people trust me enough by my saving them from Pirates...

"Pirates?" said Cheese he opened his mouth in an effort to scream again, but another one of robin's arms sprouted from the ground and the two arms covered his mouth. The scream now came out as an. "MMMMmmmmmmm!"

"Besides, if he stays here any longer, I won't be able to control myself...I was planning to feed the Bananawani..." He thought. Robin's Idea was a good one though... Some people still doubted him. "But...You're right. But first things first, before I become his 'father' I'm going to find whether he's missing or not."

"It's Dark in here..." said Cheese, whose face was in Robin's hat.

"But I doubt that anyone's looking for him." Stated the Shichibukai while glaring at Cheese. Cheese removed the hat from his face and looked up at him. "You hear that, if you don't have any parents, I'm going to be your dad."

"**DAAAAADDYYYYY..."** Replied the yellow baby. Drool coming from the side of his mouth.

"Wow, He likes you." Chuckled Robin. Cheese then shouted "PLAY GAME!!!!!" Before running towards his soon-to-be 'Daddy'. Sunawani stepped back in surprise. Cheese leapt and attempted to hug his 'daddy, but went through him. He fell to the floor in surprise. "Huh? Daddy gone." Cheese looked over his shoulder to see a hole in Sunawani, but like magic, sand filled the hole and made him look like cheese had never tried to Glomp him.

"Is he always this energetic?" asked Crocodile.

"Yes." Replied Miss All-Sunday.

"Oooooo! SANDY!!! SANDY-MAN!!! SAND...SANDY!!!" Said Cheese before running back to him and hitting his leg with his tiny hands, an effort to get him to dissipate into sand again. He was quickly scooped up and held in front of Crocodile's face.

"Don't do that again." He said in disgust.

"Cchhhhhhh...OKAY!"

"I don't think I'll be able to resist the urge to kill him before the plan commences, Miss All-Sunday."

"We'll figure something out..."

Cheese escaped from his grip and began to run in circles around them. "YAY! YAY!!! DADDY! SAND-DADDY!"

_**Oh my god**__...This is gonna be quite the story, but I'm enjoying it! Hehehe. As mush as I like Sunawani as a villain, I couldn't help myself. I know I haven't updated Enro Matsudai in a while... but the making of this and Nakama Takara Katsumi ver 2.0 got in the way. _cheese approaches and finds CS Hiding under dining table, writing this_ Cheese: CATGIRL! CS: Shush, Cheese! I Don't want to get in trouble! Cheese: DADDY! CATGIRL HIDING! CS: Dammit! _they both watch sand creep under table and surround CS._ CS: I'll find my way outta this... but See you soon! Suna: Cheese, is the culprit whose writing this ilk under here? CS: Gulp..._


	2. Begin slicing Cheese and getting Bread

_Suna: Let's get this straight. You're not to write anymore of this Bull, got it? (Suna's got CS tied to a chair by her legs and torso, but has her arms free. CS is writing this down.) CS: Aw... come on! Oh! Hi there! If you remember, thanks to Cheese I got caught and I'm now being 'forced to not write more'. Come on, Suna-chan! Suna: Chan? CS: Yeah! You're my favorite Shichibukai. (Suna rolls eyes) Suna: that's not a good reason for me to not kill you. CS: Kill me now and you'll be stuck with Cheese. Cheese: Yes-ah? Suna: (growl) Fine, the sooner you finish the better. CS: YEAH! Woo! Now, all credit goes to Oda-Sensei for his characters and McCracken-san for Cheese. Uhhh... H-Hey, Sunawani? Crocodile-san! You're not gonna leave me tied up, are you? (Suna ignores her and walks off with evil grin) CS: HEY!!! (Sigh) Hey, cheese! I'll give you some candy if you untie me! Cheese: CANDY!!!_

**Grilled Cheese SANDwich** by CheshireSphinx

**Chapter 2 ; Begin slicing Cheese and getting SANDwich bread**

**The next day,** Robin sat in her chair reading the news paper. She chuckled about how the Rebels had grown in size. "Heh, Boss should be happy about this..."

"AH! YOU SONUVA--!" Shouted the Shichibukai from another room. Robin raised an eyebrow hearing this. Nearby, a door opening was heard. Heavy footsteps followed. All-Sunday turned around to see Sunawani in his robe holding Cheese in his right hand. His gold claw pointed directly between cheese's eyes. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"What happened?" asked his assistant.

"I woke up with him next to me! Calling me Daddy again!" He growled and turned his head so she could see his profile. "And this..." Drool was dripping off of his right cheek. Robin Chuckled. "Just what's so funny, Nico?" She stopped chuckling when he used her name and glared at him.

"I like cereal..." Said the Imaginary friend. Crocodile just glanced at him and said, "Take him to the kitchen and get him said meal. Anything to get him out of my hair for a moment." And with that, He sat Cheese on the Floor and turned back to his quarters. "You need me; I'll be in my room getting ready for today."

Robin sighed and said, "Yes, Mr. 0." Irritated.

"I Like Cereal."

**In the Kitchen** of the casino, Robin sat Cheese down on a stool, and casually walked over to the dry foods cabinet.

"What kind of cereal do you want, Cheese?"

"Pshh...I Like Cereal!"

"Yes, I know you do." She replied after pulling out a box of 'Golden 'O's'. "How do you feel with Golden 'O's?"

"I...Like..._Cereal..._" Robin was beginning to get annoyed again.

"Yes, I know you do. Now do you want Golden..."

"I LIKE CEREAL!" Robin took a step back in surprise to Cheese's yell.

"Ahhhh...yeah...I..."

"**I LIKE CEREAL!!!!**" He shouted again. Miss All-Sunday was starting to feel awkward with Cheese's yelling.

"Would you please stop shouting...?"

"I LIKE CEREAL! I LIKE CEREAL! I LIKE CEREAL! I LIKE CEREAL! I LIKE CEREAL!" He now shouted while pounding his small hands on the table. Cheese was by far the weirdest, most annoying kid Robin had ever seen.

**Later on, Sunawani** sat at his table, fully dressed and eating his Breakfast. It was a meal fit for him. Red snapper with Eggs Benedict and some wine. A somewhat evil smile lay on his face as he ate. Thinking of plans for Baroque Works and how he had finally gotten a moment of peace from Cheese. The bell of the elevator rang. Sunawani frowned knowing that Robin had come back with the yellow headache. She stepped out holding Cheese in her arms, small bits of dry cereal dropped from her hat. Cheese just laughed maniacally.

"IIIIII LIIIIIKE CEEEEREALLLLLL!!!!" He shouted.

"So much for a moment of peace!" Growled the Shichibukai

"Daddy! Daddy! I like cereal!"

"We know!" shouted Both All-Sunday and Mr. 0. "As soon as I'm finished with my breakfast, I'm taking care of finding his real parents..." Robin nodded before Cheese leapt out of her arms and ran over to his 'Daddy'.

"No, No, NO!" Said the Shichibukai before cheese jumped and landed in his lap. He glared at him just before Cheese said, "I Like Fishy-fish!" and pointed at the meal.

"Did he at least eat?"

"He had some cereal before throwing it on me, but yes. Some Cereal."

"Hmph..." He took a breath then covered his face. "Oh My God!"

"What?"

"That...That Smell!" He replied. Cheese then happily said, "I pooted..." Crocodile looked at him in disgust then said. "On second thought, I've lost my appetite..." before scooting his chair back, placing cheese on the floor and getting out of his seat. "At this rate, I'm highly considering a Babysitter..."

**The time was now 11:37, **and Crocodile was walking through the Doors of his casino looking upset and disappointed. Cheese stood close by him asking "Is this the fair? Happy peoples..! I LIKE THE FAIR!"

"Please be quiet..." Growled Sunawani.

"Cchhhhhhh...OKAY!" Just then a couple walked up and noticed cheese.

"OH! Isn't he a cutie?" said the woman. "Sir, are you babysitting?"

"N-no. He's my..." Began the Shichibukai hesitantly.

"DADDY? Who's the pretty Lady?" The woman turned to her partner and giggled. "So cute."

"So you have a child? I don't remember you having mentioned..." began the male escort.

"I'm adopti..." Said Crocodile, not finishing his words.

"You're what?"

"...opting..."

"Uhhh..."

"I'm adopting him! I just went through the town and people say they've never seen him before. So Now I'm taking care of him..."

"Oh!" replied the man. "I wish you luck! Kids can be a handful!" Sunawani chuckled forcefully and replied "Yeah I know they are." As he walked away with Cheese following him still, he mumbled "especially this one..."

"Daddy! Let's play game!"

"What a father figure. Who would think Sir Crocodile would adopt?" Said the woman before turning with her partner to gamble more.

**Crocodile** walked through the elevator doors with Cheese still following his heels. Cheese kept repeating. "Playagame. Playagame. Playagame. Playagame. Playagame."

"I'm not playing with you right now! I've got some important things to do!"

"Aaawwwwwwwwwww..." Cheese whined.

"I'll find someone for you to play with, Okay? Where Is Nico? I need her to carry out a few orders..."

"Play? With pretty lady?"

"No! Pretty lady finds someone for you to play with!"

"Okay!" Said Cheese happily before running to the glass tank. The Bananawani that swam around in it saw Cheese approaching and backed up from the glass a few inches. Cheese ran into the glass and said "SWIMMING DINOSAUR!!!" The Bananawani swam back a smidge more as Cheese banged his tiny hands on the glass. The Shichibukai then took this as an opportunity to Call Robin on her Baby Den Den Mushi. He walked over to his desk and picked up the large snail. He then placed it on the desk and picked up the receiver.

"Yes Mr. 0?" Answered Robin

"Miss All-Sunday, I've got something for you to do for me."

"Yes Boss?"

"I want you To Give these Order's To Mr.1, Miss Doublefinger, and Mr.2. Cheese wants a playmate and I need a Babysitter."

_CS: NOOO! CHEESE! MY TAIL ISN'T CANDY!!! Just please untie me..._(Cheese jumps onto CS's lap. Enter Sunawani) _Suna: Having fun? CS: as much as you do with Cheese. Suna: Heh... CS: Crocodile, you have to untie me! If I don't go with you and write I won't know what funny crap to write about, thus the explanation as to why I had writers block when you were outside. Oh! And I thank all of you who've reviewed this story so far. Suna: People like this junk? CS: It's not junk! And writer's block is a bad thing! If I get it, it will take longer for me to finish the story! ...Oh thank you! _(Suna's finally untying CS)_ CS: See, you do have some good in you. Suna: Shut up, the sooner you finish this, the sooner you're Bananawani bait. CS: who said anything about my death? So yeah, Bon Clay is gonna baby-sit Cheese along with Mr.1 and Miss Doublefinger...you sure that's a good idea, Suna? Suna: Hmph..._


	3. Spread butter on SANDwich bread

_CS: Awww, Crocodile! Come Oooooooooooooooooooonnnnnn! I just wanna wear it for a second! Suna: No! Why should I let you wear my coat with your shedding fur and grubby little hands? CS: Because It's soft, warm, and fuzzy? Where I'm from, someone dressed as you and let me take a picture with 'em. Such a soft coat... I have to see how fluffy __your__ coat is! Oh! Hello everyone! So you've enjoyed the last two chapters? Alright! Suna-Chan's gonna go through more hell with Cheese today! Suna: ...chan... _(Enter Cheese) _Ch: Daddy and Catgirl friends now? Suna: HELL NO! CS: HELL YES! Okay, crocodile might not be stuck with cheese completely this chapter... sadly... and I'm sorry that the intro __seems__ serious for a moment. Credit goes to Craig McCracken and Oda-Sensei again. LEMME WEAR THE DAMN COAT! Suna: NO!! Ch: COAT!_

**Grilled Cheese SANDwich** by CheshireSphinx

**Chapter 3; Spread butter or margarine on one side of each SANDwich bread slice**

**The time was now 3:20** and People ran through the streets as a group of pirates went around and began to steal from bazaars and kiosks. They all shouted cries of victory. It looked like they would get everything they wanted there, even if it meant hurting people in the process. Nearby, Sunawani stood atop a building, looking down at the people in distress. A woman looked up seeing Crocodile's shadow fall on the area and cried "CROCODILE-SAMA!" Then continuous shouts of 'Crocodile!' 'Crocodile-sama!' 'Our Hero!' and such... The Captain of the group of Kaizoku looked up, saw Sunawani and laughed.

"A Dog of the government? Why should someone as pitiful as you be able to stop us?" Sunawani didn't reply. He only sighed and leapt down from atop the building to take care of them. Just as expected, one pirate lunged at him and jabbed a sword into his back. He laughed evilly until he tried to pull out the sword.

"What the--?" Crocodile smirked as the pirate tried to pull out his weapon. Just then a sandstorm picked up. In a matter of seconds, when the sandstorm had settled, the pirates lay in the sand, looking like unwrapped mummies. Sunawani removed the sword from his back as people cheered His name. He Picked up two of the sacks that the pirates had and began to walk away from the area. As he headed off, he felt something moving in one of the sacks.

"**What?"** he sat the bag down and opened it slightly. Just then, Cheese's head popped through the small hole and said "DADDY SUPERHERO!"

"What the-? Where'd you come from?" He then noticed the cries of his name had stopped and now went into murmurs of... "A child?" "He's a father?" Then one voice came from the crowd asking a question.

"Sir Crocodile? Is That Your Kid?" He dreaded to answer this question but turned around and said, "Y-Yes, This is my Adopted Child. His Name is..." There was silence as they waited for him to utter the child's name. "Cheese..."

"Yes-ah?" asked Cheese.

Then the crowed muttered amongst themselves. Words like "Cheese?" "The child's name is cheese?" and "wonder what the birthmother's name is." Sunawani now felt a hint of embarrassment in himself.

**Back in Rain Diners**, The Shichibukai stood before the tank of Bananawani thinking, wishing that the Yellow headache would stop asking him for 'Chocolate Milk'.

"Daddy, Can I Have Some Chocolate Milk?"

"No! Leave me alone!" He replied, nearly begging.

"Can I Have Some Chocolate Milk?"

"NO!!!" _Dammit! Nico better get here soon. With just me and this little thing, I __will__ kill him!_

Just then, like a miracle, Robin walked through the elevator door and said "Mr. 2 is here and waiting for Cheese, Mr. 0."

"FINALLY! Cheese, your new friend is here."

"Friennnnnnnnnd." Replied cheese before running towards Robin. Crocodile then placed a hand on the glass and placed his forehead on the back of his palm.

"Thank you, Miss All-Sunday..." he said with relief. Cheese hugged robin's Leg and said. "Where new friend?"

"Don't worry. You'll see him in a minuet."

"Cchhhhhhh...OKAY!"

**Back in the kitchen**, The Okama sat at the table waiting for robin to come back with Cheese.

_I wonder what gave Zero-chan the idea to adopt a child. Well He's probably just adorable._

Robin walked into the kitchen holding Cheese, who had her hat on his face once again... "dark...dark...dark...dark..." he repeated.

"Ah! Is this the little man?" Robin nodded before removing the hat from Cheese's face. Now that Two-san was clearly seeing Cheese, he smiled. "Stoooooop Joooking around!"

Cheese looked at Mr. two and said "Pretty man."

"Ahhhh! He's just a sweet thing!" he took cheese from Robin's arms and held him up. "We're gonna have fun-fun-FUN!" then, with the mention of his Fun-fun-fun, Cheese began to repeat the word.

"Another order from Mr. Zero is that you're to go to Little Garden and see if Mr. 3 has been exterminated. If not, take care of him yourself.

"Aw...With this little guy? It'll be dangerous!"

"Bosses orders..." replied robin before turning to leave. Cheese began to wave at Robin's departure and say "Bye Lady! Bye...Bye Lady! Byeeee Lady!"

Bon Clay shrugged and looked back at Cheese. "So what's you're name?" he asked

"Cheeeeeeese!" Replied said person.

"There's no camera here...what's your name?"

"Cheese!" he replied, a much faster that last time.

"Is that really your name?" He asked, confused.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!"

"Cheese...Alright..."

**As the crew on the Swanda** waited for Mr. two to arrive, they practiced their ballet like Mr. 2 ordered before he left.

"Hey." Said one of the shipmates to another as they danced.

"Yeah?" Replied the other.

"Wonder what Mr.2 Bon Clay-sama's next orders are when he gets back?"

"Yeah..."

The sound of Footsteps out of unison was heard. They stopped dancing to see...

"MR. 2 BON CLAY-SAMA!!!" they shouted as they saw the Okama twirl onto deck. After his pirouette, he leapt to his seat.

"Mr. 2 Bon Clay-sama, what are the orders?"

"Zero-chan wants us to head to little garden and exterminate Mr.3 if he's still alive... and..." Cheese then popped up behind the Okama. It seemed that he was riding on Mr. 2's back the whole time.

"HIIIII PEOPLESSS!!!" Shouted Cheese.

"Isn't he Cute? His name is Cheese!"

The group looked at cheese like he was some sort of creature from the sand. A creature that would only bug the Hell out of anyone it came into contact with.

"Now! Let's go! Set Course for Little Garden!"

"YAAAAY!!!! GARDEN! PRETTY FLOWERS!!!" Shouted the imaginary friend. Bon Clay laughed. "Yeah. The flowers are quite beautiful there! There are Dinos and Big cats and many other amazing things!"

"Yay!" As The Swanda began to cast off, it looked like Cheese and Mr.2 would be a pair of Good friends... Hell no! It's not gonna last!

(CS Is sitting on the mast of the Swanda, casually. Mr. 2 is eyes her oddly) _2: Miss? Who are you and where'd you come from? CS: I'm CheshireSphinx! The writer of this story! 2: writer? CS: Yup! The only reason you're here with cheese is because I'm writing about it! _(2 eyes her cat ears and tail)_ 2: A Cat girl! Oh you're so cute! I just wanna eat you up. CS: _(shudder then sweatdrop)_ yeah... So Mr. 2, You Like Cheese? 2: Of Course! CS: You Mind showing him your Mane Mane no mi abilities? _(CS Looks over her shoulder and flashes a smile) _2: wonderful Idea! CS: Good! That I'll write next chapter!_ (CS Turned back around to face the ocean and makes an evil smile)_ We'll do that..._


	4. After steps, Un, Deux, Trois

_(Cs Hums the SMRPG song while lying back on the Swanda's head) CS: Konichiwa! I'm sorry how I'm not updating quickly... School started on the 28__th __of august for me... I'll try to keep updating on the cheese story. (Looks around) Cheese and the others are on the island of Little Garden. I'm not goin in there after seein' that tiger die suddenly in that one episode of One Piece. First it roars then it falls over with blood...anyway, Cheese is with Bon clay right now so...yeah... Credit goes to Oda-sensei and Craig McCracken as usual. See you in a bit! ... Rhyme a rhyme; I damage my right eye more than nine times ninety-nine... oh and sorry it took me so long… thanks to veoh and youtube…_

**Grilled Cheese SANDwich** by CheshireSphinx

**Chapter 4; After steps Un, Deux, Trois...**

"**Please forgive me! Mr.2, Bon Clay-Sama!"** shouted one of the followers as he was pushed up against a tree with painful force. Then followed shouts of 'watch your mouth!' and 'Take this!' were heard.

"Stooop Joking around! Just who do you think I am?"

As the victim he had struck stood up, Bon Clay posed then said, "The Baroque Works Officer Agent that can even cease the crying of children, Bon Clay-Sama. And you, the navigator person!"

"A-aye?"

"Tell me, what were Zero-Chan's orders?"

"To intercept Mr. 3 on direct route between Arabasta and Little Garden, and assassinate him!" replied the Navigator.

"Oh! So you really do know!" He then grabbed the man by the throat, pushed him against the tree and said. "Direct Route means straight, Right? So we came here Straight from Arabasta here to Little Garden, Right?"

He banged the man's head against the tree again and said, "Then WHY did we not meet Mr. 3 en route between Arabasta and Little Garden!? Does that Mean you guys let Mr. 3's ship get past us!?"

"No...We shouldn't have..."

"So you're trying to say that it's _MY_ super-mistake?"

"No, Mr. 2."

"Oh be quiet already!" He then let him go to talk to the others. "Anyway, we cannot fail this stupid "Mr. 3 Assassination" mission at such an important time! Failure will not be tolerated. If we fail, the Mr. 1 pair will come to kill me!"

The other stared at him, listening. Suddenly Mr.2 got in his fighting stance and said "UNDERSTAND!?" making everyone jump. "If you don't want to be my next victim, then you had better find him!" he turned with his back facing his Group. "Mr. 3..." he muttered.

He then turned back around then said, "Where is Cheese?" The men looked about, muttering things like 'He was right here.' 'The Yellow thing?' and 'You had him last.' "YOU LOST HIM!?!?" He shouted. "You Lost My Little Buddy???"

**Then a sound came through the forest.** A sound that will scare the group with even the small mention of it...a haunting sound... Cheese maniacal laughter echoed in the forest followed by 'FUNNY PUPPY!' Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw leaves rustling in the bushes.

"Cheese?" said Mr. 2, Cautiously. Cheese came into view, hovering about the bushes slightly.

"Hi pretty man!" Said the yellow being followed by a growl.

"Cheese, where were you? Asked Bon Clay.

"Found Funny Puppy!"

_Puppies?_Thought Mr. 2. _There shouldn't be any dogs or wolves here..._ The 'puppy' that Cheese was talking about came through the bush. It was a Large Tiger that Cheese was riding on. Thus the explanation of Cheese's floating. The Crew was in surprise seeing Little Cheese riding something so dangerous.

"C-C-Cheese?" Stuttered Mr. 2 as he and the others began to back away slowly.

"Say 'Hi' Puppy." The Tiger Roared at the Baroque Works members causing them to scream and run in the direction of the ship.

"HEY!" shouted Mr. 2 seeing the others run. He looked back at Cheese and the tiger. "Cheese, Be a Good boy and come over here." The Tiger moved closer... "Wait! Wait!!! Without the tiger." The Tiger continued advancing towards him. "Uhhh, Nice Kitty…"

"No! Puppy!" Said Cheese before the Tiger began to Chase Mr. 2. Cheese squealed with joy. "PRETTY MAN!!!" Mr. 2 screamed and ran and the Cheese and the Tiger chased after him.

**Later on,** Everyone was back on the ship. Cheese, Mr. 2, and all the others. Everyone Panted and gasped from the fear that the tiger gave them. Bon Clay looked over at Cheese, still tired from the chase. "Cheese… You- You okay?" Cheese nodded then began to repeat. "DOITAGAINDOITAGAINDOITAGAINDOITAGAINDOITAGAINDOITAGAINDOITAGAIN!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!! Not again! You could have gotten hurt!" Cheese just looked at him with a dumb smile. _This kid is more of a handful than I thought!_

"Well at least that's over with…" He quickly composed himself then said "Turn the Swanda back around and make all speed back to Arabasta! Get it!? Don't even let one single little ship by!"

"Aye!!"

"Mr. 2, Bon Clay-sama!"

**Just when Things had settled down**, the tiger incident was forgotten for the time being. Mr. 2 sat in his special seat with Cheese sitting on one of the arm rests. Then without warning, Cheese said "Play!" Mr. 2 looked at Cheese and smiled. "You want to play?"

"PLAY!!!"

"Alright, alright. I've got something. You'll love it." She placed his right hand on Cheese's left cheek the touched his own face with his right hand.

"OOOOooohhhhhh!" said Cheese in surprise when he saw that he was looking directly at himself, only wearing Mr. 2's clothes.

"Do you like it?" said the other Cheese.

"HAHA! Pretty Cheese Man Pretty!" Mr. 2 Laughed "Yes, It's My Mane Mane no Mi Powers. I can look like whomever I want! Especially since I have a good Memory! Want to see more?"

"I wanna try, I wanna try!!!!" Mr. 2 smiled but said "Well you can't… it's something only I can do…"

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW…."

"Don't you want to see more?"

"NO! Lemme Do It!" Then cheese began slapping himself in his face. Mr. 2 looked at him, putting his now small yellow hand to his forehead.

"Uhhh, Cheese…

"LEMME!" He continued to slap himself.

"Cheese, you can't make yourself look like you, you already are…you…"

Cheese stopped hitting himself the said "YAY!" Mr. 2 sweatdropped then said "You want to see more faces? Or…"

"WE'RE CHEESE!!!"

"Uhhh…yes we are…" _I see why Zero-Chan wanted me to take care of Cheese now. He was probably driving him nuts. Well at least I can tolerate Cheese a bit more..._

I seemed now that Mr.2 was beginning to feel awkward with cheese now. If things like this kept up He might not even like him anymore.

_(Mr. 2 and cheese are sitting in their spots on the chair, staring out at the sea. Something with cat ears and a tail lurks behind them. Looking well dressed) 2: Cheese? Cheese: Yes-ah?2: Do you know where the adorable catgirl went?(cheese shakes his head 'no'. then Cs's voice is heard.) Cs: you mean me?(Cs pops out from behind the chair startling 2.) Cs: Happy Halloween! 2: huh? Oh, There you are, and why are you dressed like that? It makes you look very Cuddly! Blonde hair nice touch! Cs eye twitch: Thanks, It's My costume for this year. I'm dressed as San…Uhhh… 2: San who? Cs: San-San! A friend of mine! Oh and sorry this chapter wasn't up to your expectations, readers… writers block…that was my second problem. 2: San-San, huh? Cs: yes… (Thinking)__** He **__**can't know about Sanji yet…**__ 2: hey How about you be Ms. All Hallows Eve in our Group? Cs: 2 I know how the baroque works system works. I am writing about this thing. So, readers I'll be making Chapter 5 Soon kay? Keep in touch! _


	5. SANDwich with chocolate milk

_(Cs sits at side of Mr. 2's seat, looking dead, or just tired. Cheese and 2 eye her oddly.) 2: What's wrong, Kitten? Cs: I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm just feeling... TIRED!!!! (Cheese hops onto her head and looks her straight in the face) Ch: Ha-ha!!! Funny cat Girl!!! (Cs ignores him and continues to Lie) 2: Tired? About what?? Cs: I may be half way through the story already… Note __May__. 2: Is it going to end in chapter 7? Cs: No not at all…hey guys. In this chapter, Cheese gets a brief glimpse of (a hopeful) future reference to another idea I'll be using him for. (Cs smirks) yeah… that's right… 2: what? Cs: Oh nothing… But the thing that's wearing me out is what I did in the last chapter. I'll have to watch episodes 103 and 104 to get this and next chapter down...and the eppy where you 'disappear' from the ship... (Turns over, Cheese still glued to head) Not that it's a problem, just mentally tiring. 2: Episodes... 103...10...? Disappear? Cs: not disappear really. But why am I saying this? I'm spoiling Stuff! Credit goes to Craig McCracken and Oda-Sensei. 2: You're confusing me... Cs: well I am a Cheshire cat._

**Grilled Cheese SANDwich** by CheshireSphinx

**Chapter 5; SANDwich is best served with a Side of Chocolate Milk**

**As the ship sailed**, one of the crewmates pointed out at something ahead.

"Mr. 2, Bon Clay-Sama!" Shouted one of them.

"What is it?" replied Mr. 2.

"Smoke sighted at 12 o' clock!" Two crew mates stood beside Mr.2's chair looking ahead at the steam rising from the water.

"Pay it no attention. Go Through it! Besides, I have to finish off Mr.3 or _I'll_ be in peril!" He replied.

The Swanda zipped into the mist as one of the crewmates said. "Sir! We're entering the smoke!" The fog was thick enough that one could cut it with a knife.

"What is this hazy mist?"

"I can't see ahead of us…"

As the passed through the fog they whined, not being able to see. Once they reached the other side, "Ah, we made it through the other side….AHH!! MR.2 BON CLAY-SAMA IS GONE!!!" shouted one member of the crew

"Search the cabins!" said the other before taking off to search for him.

"He's not here!"

"Impossible!"

"MR.2 BON CLAY-SAMA!!!"

"**Pretty man gone?"** said a voice coming from Mr.2's seat. The green haired crew member ran past the chair then stopped to look at the imaginary friend. "Nani? what?"

"Pretty Man Gone?" asked Cheese again. That's when the sailor realized that with Mr.2 gone, they'd have to care for cheese until they found him again. I can't keep calling this unknown man 'crewmember' or 'shipmate', so for now, we'll call him Midori for his curly green locks. Midori scratched his head wondering what to tell Cheese.

"Y-Yes, But we'll find him…somehow…just sit back and wait a bit, O-Okay?" Cheese stayed quiet then said, "Can I have some fishy crackers?"

"What?" Replied Midori confused.

Before getting another reply, another crewmate ran up asking Midori if he had found Mr.2.

"I heard you talking to someone here."

"Oh, it was him…" replied Midori before pointing at Cheese. The other shipmate made a sort of a yelp sound then said. "I-I forgot about him…"

"Can… I… have…Some…Fishy…Crackers?" asked Cheese again.

Shipmate #2 looked back at Midori and asked, "Do we have any fishy... I mean fish crackers?" Midori Shrugged.

"I WANT FISHY CRACKERS!!!!" yelled Cheese Midori and his shipmate knew this search for Mr.2 would be like sailing through a storm compared to Cheese being on board with them.

"**HORSIE!!! YOURAHORSIE!!!" **Shouted Cheese as he sat on Midori's shoulders. Midori and the crew had only been with alone cheese for seven minutes and most of the crew was already rundown.

"No more horsie please..." asked Midori, tired.

"NO! You Be Horsie!!!"

The Green haired crewmate whined before seeing the all too familiar Going Merry, Hearing chanting, chanting of a familiar saying of Mr.2's. 'Stop Joking Arooound!'

"OI! OI!" Midori Shouted to his crew. "Listen! Hear that?"

Indeed they did hear the chanting. The crew acted fast and sailed the ship towards the Going Merry. Cheese watched the hustle and bustle quietly, seeing everyone run about doing something not related with Cheese's craziness.

When the ship pulled to the Merry's side, Mr.2 Leapt off saying "Don't Cry For me!"

"WE'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!" Shouted Mugiwara Luffy as he, Chopper and Usopp cried at Mr.2's leave...

As the ships began to sail off again Cheese looked aboard the Going Merry and watched Luffy. He wiped his tears and looked again, but noticed Cheese. He looked at him like Cheese was some sort of mystery. Cheese smiled and waved, not saying anything. Luffy smiled and waved back. They both continued to wave until both ships were out of the other's sight.

"Cheese?" said Mr.2, removing Cheese from Midori's shoulders.

"Yes-ah?"

"Who're you waving to?" Cheese simply shrugged and walked off once Mr.2 sat him back down.

**Luffy** looked over the edge of the Merry in the direction where the Swanda sailed. Usopp noticed him staring out into the sea blankly.

"Luffy?" he asked

"Huh?" replied the senchou. "What?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh I saw this Funny Mystery Yellow Creature on that guy's ship!" Usopp gave him a 'here he goes again' look.

"You sure you weren't seeing things?" Luffy smiled widely and said, "Nope!"

**After a Few more days of insanity** on the ship for the crew and toleration for Mr.2, The group finally arrived back in Arabasta. Mr.2 had gotten a Ring on his Den Den Mushi to meet the other Baroque work members from 1 to 4 and their partners, excluding Mr.3 of course. On the day of the meeting, he and his shipmates waltzed to the café.

"OH COME MY WAY!" they sang as they danced. Once the Reached the restaurant, Mr.2 open the door with a large 'Hello There!'

"Sannkyu. (Thank you.) How was I?" He asked

"You look like an idiot..." replied Paula, the owner of Spiders Café.

"I am not an idiot, Paula! Why do you ask? It is because I am a Dancer. I shall have a Takopa."

"Takopa?"

"STOP JOOOKING AROUND! A Tako (octopus) Parfait! That should be common sense!" He began to laugh. "Ah, boys." He said referring to his Nakama outside. "You can all go back now."

"Yes Sir!" they replied.

"Dooon't you dare forget your dance practice!"

"Yes Sir!" they replied again before turning around, repeating 'Un, Deux.'

"My! Fatty! Crone! You're already here?" His words were now directed at Mr.4 and Miss Merry Christmas.

"You Shut the Hell up!" replied the Missus. She was getting a Massage from Mr.4. "It's going straight to my back, so stop with the shouting!"

"Ah! That's Right! That's Right! It seems that even the Mr.1 Pair is coming this time, eh? I've never even met them. So I'm how should I say... SO looking forward to it."

"**Oh! I almost forgot!" **Exclaimed Bon Clay. "I'd like you meet a friend of mine!" He said with an air about himself. "I was given orders to take care of him, directly from Mr. Zero!" He pointed to his back and said "He's been riding on my shoulders."

Miss Merry Christmas began to laugh. "I think you need a new pair of glasses, Mr.2! There's nothing there! Kono Ba-!" Mr.2 eyed her then looked behind him. Cheese was not there.

"No one was riding your back when you danced in here either." Stated Paula.

"I could have sworn my little buddy was here while I was-"

Before he could finish, a crash sounded from the kitchen. Everyone looked in the noises direction, assuming that someone was spying on them.

Paula raised an eyebrow. "Who's there?" Things were quiet for a moment until the door opened. A walking pile of pots and pans came through making beeping sounds. "BEEP! BOP! BOOP! BOOOHHHP! BOOP! BO! BEEEEEEP!" Shouted the pile of walking metal. Everyone looked at it oddly, but Mr.2 looked like he expected it.

"There you are!" he said to the pile of metal. "I was worried! I thought I lost you!"

"What it is? Some weird metal Monster? Bakemono? Bake-? Ba- Ba- Baka!" Said Miss Merry Christmas with her weird way of talking.

"N-No… This is…" Mr.2 removed the metal strainer from the top of the pile revealing Cheese's Head. "Cheese…"

"Cheese?" questioned Paula.

"Cheese? What Kinda Name is that? You Name him? Cheese… Chi- Chi- Chi-!" Mocked Miss Merry X-mas.

"No, no, that's actually his name. I didn't name him. I received orders from Zero-chan to care for him for a while. Miss All-Sunday told me that He's adopting him."

"C-H-E-E-S-E…" Said Mr.4 before laughing, slowly as usual.

"You can't be serious…" Paula winced as she looked at Cheese. _Such a weird child…_

"BEEP! BOP! Cheese Robot!" Cried Cheese happily. Mr.2 removed more of the kitchen ware from Cheese and picked him up.

"No Robot Cheese. Cheese Had Me worried! Mr.2 Thought Cheese got Lost!"He spoke in a childlike manner. Cheese only stared at him blankly.

**When Mr.2 sat him back down**, Cheese quickly went over to Miss Merry Christmas and pointed at her half empty cup of tea.

"Chocolate milk..." He said pointing at the cup.

"What?" She said in confusion.

"Chocolate milk!"

"It's Not Chocolate milk!"

"CHOCOLATE MILK!!!!"

"IT'S NOT CHOCOLATE MILK! YOU BA-!"

"I want chocolate milk!" Paula Sighed then said sweetly, "I can make you some chocolate milk."

"Yay!!!" shouted Cheese. He then sat down in one of the swiveling chairs before the counter as Paula went in the back. Once he sat in it, the chair moved slightly. "OOOOoohhh…" Then Cheese began to twist and turn the chair, making it swivel more. Cheese laughed maniacally as he twisted and turned about. Watching Cheese, Mr.4 began to laugh again, applauding his childishness.

"Oi! That Yellow thing is giving me a Migraine now! Stop it! Chotto matte yo! Chotto Matte-! Chotto-! Cho-! Cho!" growled Miss Merry Christmas. Paula came back from the kitchen and sat the cup of chocolate milk down on the counter before Cheese. "YAY!!!" Shouted Cheese with glee. He scooped up the glass and began to drink the beverage.

"Look's like he enjoys it." Stated Paula, until Cheese quickly spat it out, leaving the linoleum floor wet with brown liquid..

"NOOOO! Not Chocolate milk!"

"It is chocolate milk..." She replied.

"NOT CHOCOLATE MILK!!!" He shouted. Cheese pointed at Miss Merry Christmas's tea cup, calling it Chocolate milk again.

"But It's not..." Paula sighed. "Fine I'll make you 'Chocolate milk' and clean this mess up..." She went in the back room to start a fresh batch of tea and to get a mop. "If that wasn't Mr.0's Kid I'd..."

"Now Paula, don't get too mad at him, he is just a kid after all..." Stated Mr. 2. Cheese got out of his seat and looked around. Out the window, the silhouette of the number three. Cheese became intrigued by this and tiptoed over.

"**Heh...** That kid is giving them such a hard time." Chuckled Mr. Three as he watched everything through the window... "Hmmm... Where is he anyway? I just saw him..." His question was answered by seeing cheese pop up behind the glass. "Ah!" He yelped. Cheese chuckled.

"Funny Three Man." Said the yellow being. Mr.3, in fear of being seen hid from the window. Cheese couldn't see him, nor his odd hairstyle anymore. "Awww... Three man gone." Cheese shrugged, headed back over to his spot and watched Paula mop the mess he made with the drink.

**Time passed and soon** became 8 o' clock. Mr.1 had finally arrived, but had started trouble with Mr.2 by harming his Nakama, assuming they were enemies. They fought for a bit, but Paula, Aka Miss Doublefinger, put a stop to their brawl. She reminded everyone that it was Eight o' clock and that they were now to prepare to meet their Boss, Mr. 0, Crocodile. Once their Ride arrived, they set off for the meeting.

_(CS and Cheese sit in the middle of the floor of the cart the baroque works members are in. They all Eye her oddly, aside from Mr.2.) Miss X-mas: So who... CS: I'm the writer of this tale... I'm not getting into detail about it... 1: So She came along with you as well, Mr.2? 2: Yeah. She tells me she's seen the boss and is kinda watching cheese, but not like a babysitter or relative. She recording all the stupid stuff Cheese does to us basically. (CS Nods) CS: I'm tired right now guys... I'm gonna go to sleep... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause it took a while to write... what with the senior projects and school again... (sighs) well chap six will be up sometime... Kay? Night... (lies down) Miss DF: Asleep already?_


End file.
